


Final Encounter [One Shot]

by kopierkatze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopierkatze/pseuds/kopierkatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I wrote a reimagined scene for Han Solo confronting Scarred!Kylo Ren for the last time. Scarred!Kylo Ren comes from this idea of mine http://skelebro-trash.tumblr.com/post/135580929747/kylo-ren-au-idea</p><p>Please read it I put a lot of effort into it ; _ ; Feedback is also highly encouraged! I hope I hit Han’s Character, I haven’t written him before ever and I am scared I got him wrong … but that is for you to decide!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Final Encounter [One Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a reimagined scene for Han Solo confronting Scarred!Kylo Ren for the last time. Scarred!Kylo Ren comes from this idea of mine http://skelebro-trash.tumblr.com/post/135580929747/kylo-ren-au-idea
> 
> Please read it I put a lot of effort into it ; _ ; Feedback is also highly encouraged! I hope I hit Han’s Character, I haven’t written him before ever and I am scared I got him wrong … but that is for you to decide!

“Ben!” Han shouted, plucking up the courage, without knowing what would come from this. Hearing his old name, spoken by the man he was supposed call father, Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. The time had finally come for him to prove himself in the eyes of his master and idol. “I haven’t heard that name quite in a while, father.” He literally spat out the last word as if it was poison, as the red glowing blade protruded from its hilt, filling the large hall with the echo of its humming noise. For a moment Han just stood there, wondering if he really was capable of doing what not even Luke had been able to accomplish. However his doubts were quickly wiped away as he recalled the promise he had made to Leia, as he acknowledged the gravity of this situation. This was perhaps his last chance to save his son, his last chance to be a good parent. Every minute, every second longer in Snoke’s clutches ment for his son’s soul to become increasingly poisoned, until eventually there would be nothing left of it.  
It was either out of recklessness or desperation, that Han took a step closer towards the Sith apprentice, ignoring the dangerously flickering weapon in his hand. “Well then it’s about time you hear it more often. You should come home. Your mother misses you. I miss you.” As he finished talking, there was about a metre left between him and his child; both of them composing two tiny figures on a small bridge that extended across the depth of the abyss below like a long, narrow tongue.  
Every fiber of Kylo Rens body was shaking with excitement and repulsion as he locked eyes with his much older father, the force telling him that what he said was no lie. Yet, this was his test, his greatest obstacle. Nervously he licked across his scarred lips, glad his father couldn’t see through the protection of his mask, or else he would have noticed the hesitation that flickered in his eyes even though it was for only the briefest of seconds. “Don’t you think you are a bit late with showing me that kind of parental affection, father? Supreme leader Snoke’s been doing a much better job at that recently.” Han didn’t move, his gaze still firmly directed at his son, even though he got nothing in return but the never changing, emotionless glare of the mask. “Snoke’ seduced you!”, he replied forcibly. “But it isn’t too late. There’s still a way for you to turn back. Even after all you have done, your Mother and I… We forgive you. Everything.” Han paused, trying to appear relaxed, his usual self. “Just take off this childish masquerade that you don’t even need, throw away that lightsaber and come with us.”  
A shiver went through Kylo Ren’s body. No, he was not going to succumb to the temptations of the light side, committing the same mistakes his grand father had once done. This was >hisneed


End file.
